Honeymoon Night
by LovekillRealm
Summary: LEMON WARNING. Itachi and Hinata are on their honeymoon at a hotspring, making the spring rather hot. Lemons involved. It's a honeymoon night.


**I do not own Naruto, okay? After seeing a fanart by raze897 on Deviantart called Honeymoon Paparazzi, I got an idea for another ItaHina lemon. It can be read as a sequel to Wedding Night or on its own. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Wake up Uchiha Hinata, my hime." Itachi whispered as he kissed his new wife on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you today."

"Hmmmmmmph…? Don't you have to go to an ANBU meeting today?" Hinata said, coming out of a deep sleep. Only the day before, she had married Itachi, the man of her dreams. After a long night of consummating her marriage, Hinata had fallen into a deep sleep.

"No my baka hime." Itachi said with a giggle. "I appointed Sasuke to watch over ANBU in my absence. You see my darling; I have a little honeymoon planed for us. I know you will love it." Itachi said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Now get ready my love, we are heading out soon. Please get dressed Hinata; I worked very hard to get this reservation. Even for a man like me, it is hard."

"Okay Itachi-kun." Hinata said as she got up and kissed Itachi on the cheek. "You sure everything with the ANBU will be good while you are gone?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm positive my little Hinata-hime. Sasuke has proved himself most capable in the ANBU. One of these days, he may even surpass me." Itachi smiled. "I would be so proud of him if he did." Itachi said as he put a few more things into a pack for the trip.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled. As a fellow shinobi of hers and her new brother-in-law, she always had a deep level of respect for him. "He should be able to handle the job. If you say he can, Itachi-kun, then I trust your judgment on that." Hinata packed a few more things in her bag and put on the last of her clothes.

"You ready my love?" Itachi yelled from the door of their house. "I want us to be there before nightfall." Itachi added as Hinata walked up to the door. She was wearing a light blue and purple sweatshirt and blue pants. "What's this now?" Itachi smiled as he saw the all too familiar fan on the back of her jacket.

"Like it Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Itachi said as he pulled Hinata close to him. "Uchiha Hinata. I'd say that your jacket is perfect now."

"Thank you Itachi-kun." Hinata said as she kissed Itachi on the cheek. "Your mother gave this to me at our wedding last night. She said it was a gift to welcome me into the Uchiha clan."

Hinata had considered the jacket to be one of the most precious gifts she had received at the wedding. Sure, she and Itachi had received some useful gifts and gotten plenty of well wishes, but this one from Itachi's mother was one that really touched her. It had meant that Itachi's family was accepting of her as one of their own as well. Itachi's father did not say much to her, but from what Itachi had told her at the wedding, he was happy they were together, and not just for the power to the Uchiha clan that could be added through the Byakugan.

"When the time comes my hime, I will teach you the Uchiha fire-style." Itachi said as they walked out of the village toward the surprise he had planned for her. "I honestly think you may be pretty good at it and if you can combine it in some way with the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, it would be a very powerful technique."

"Oh Itachi-kun, you don't need to do that…" Hinata blushed.

"Oh I want to. I am the heir to the Uchiha clan, if I can't do it right away, I will eventually." Itachi smiled. "You are an Uchiha now too. We should be coming upon it soon."

"Where?" Hinata asked as she looked around. She was not sure where Itachi was taking her, but it looked like one of the brochures he had lying around the house.

"You'll see." Itachi said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek. "I figured we could take a proper honeymoon to this hot spring. Just you and me. Hinata and Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh Itachi-kun" Hinata blushed looking up at her husband. She loved being married to Itachi; he knew just how to make Hinata feel better. He was a gentleman to her and treated her with the utmost love and care. She wrapped her arm around his and cuddled up to him. Never in her life had a moment felt so right, so perfect. Itachi wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled her close, kissing her.

"We're nearly there. I have so much planned for you when we get there. I know you will love it." Itachi said as he kissed his new wife on the lips.

Itachi smirked as he opened the door to the bathhouse. He smiled as he looked upon Hinata's amazement. She was astonished at how ornate the decoration of the inn was. _I guess because he is the captain of ANBU, he can do things like this. I know Naruto would not do something this nice._ Hinata hugged Itachi as the hostess came up to them and bowed to the newly wed couple.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." The hostess bowed. "I am glad you arrived. We have your private hot spring set up ready for you to use when you see fit. We will have your dinner ready in a few hours."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed as he walked hand in hand with Hinata to the hot spring."Come on my Hinata-hime"

"Okay" Hinata said as she followed Itachi to their room. She placed her bag on the side of room and saw Itachi start to take off his clothes. Hinata blushed and looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Oh Hinata, we've seen each other naked before and we are married now. You don't need to be so shy." Itachi smiled as he put on his robe.

"I…I know." Hinata said as she began to change. "It's just so…"

"I know how you feel." Itachi said. "You are such the reserved wife sometimes. I cannot blame you my darling, I just would like you to be a little looser when it is just the two of us. The fact you are so modest is what makes me so attracted to you Hinata-Chan." With this, he rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Oh Itachi-kun" Hinata blushed as she wrapped herself in a towel and kissed Itachi on the cheek. She could hardly admit to herself that Itachi was in love with her at times. Ever since Naruto was not the man she though she was, she was always a little insecure about herself at times. Hinata blushed as Itachi slipped out of his towel and into the bath. Sure, she had married the man and had sex with him twice before but shyness was not something that went away very easily.

"Join me in this wonderful hot spring." Itachi said as he pulled down Hinata's towel and stepped into the hot steamy water with his new wife.

"Oh Itachi-kun." Hinata blushed as she was pulled down into the water splashing Itachi in the face.

"I love you so much my darling." Itachi said as he moved closer into Hinata kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Itachi-kun." Hinata gasped as Itachi started to grab her right breast. "What are you doing?"

"Why Mrs. Uchiha," Itachi laughed as he moved in closer to her, pressing his hardening manhood on her, showing his new wife what a honeymoon was going to be like. "We are on our honeymoon. You know what couples do on their honeymoon." Itachi said as he whispered into Hinata's ear stroking her hair.

"Oh my." Hinata whispered. This was one of her deep-seeded fantasies she wanted to have her honeymoon at a place like this and wanted to have Itachi take her in the waters of a hot spring. "How did you know I wanted this for our honeymoon?"

"Oh I know what my hime likes and she would love for me to do this." Itachi said as he began to kiss Hinata's neck, moving slowly down her passionately. Meanwhile he wrapped his legs around Hinata under the water, keeping her held closely to him.

"Itachi-kun." Hinata gasped as Itachi moved closer to her. "How did you know I wanted to do this?"

"Oh, I know." Itachi said as he moved in closer to Hinata kissing her deeply, holding her hair in his hands. Hinata wrapped her hands around Itachi and kissed his ear, nibbling on it. "I know how much you want this."

"You know it." Hinata said as she pulled out of Itachi's grasp a little, trying to play hard to get.

"Get back here my silly hime." Itachi laughed as he grabbed Hinata's shoulder and pulled her back close to him. He bent down and kissed her neck once again. He moved down further. Itachi kissed her again on the breasts this time.

"Stop teasing me Itachi-kun. I want you now." Hinata gasped.

"Why if you say so." Itachi said. By this point, his manhood was throbbing with anticipation. He could hardly take it, he slowly moved into Hinata. With his first thrust, Hinata moved back in pleasure. She wrapped his hands around him and sunk her nails into his back.

"Oooooooh, Itachi-kun I love this." Hinata gasped. "I want this so much. Harder please Itachi-kun."

"Really? But you are such a delicate flower my hime." Itachi gasped, wanting to go on.

"Yes." Hinata said.

Itachi thrust in harder, making Hinata moan in pleasure with a slight amount of pain. She pressed her hands into his back harder this time as Itachi felt his manhood build up as he was beginning to climax. He felt Hinata start to tighten and he knew she was close as well. He could not take the anticipation anymore."I'm close Hinata hime." Itachi gasped as he reached his climax

"Me too." Hinata gasped as she felt Itachi explode inside her.

"Oh I love you so much." Itachi said as he collapsed onto Hinata.

"I will never see a hot spring the same way again." Hinata laughed as she kissed Itachi on the lips.

"So, when do you want to have children Mrs. Uchiha?" Itachi laughed.


End file.
